This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern initiator assemblies are increasingly employing exploding foil initiators due in part to considerations for improved safety relative to initiator assemblies that employ other types of initiators (e.g., exploding bridge wires). In our testing, we have found that initiator assemblies that utilize an exploding foil initiator can be made relatively robust so as to be capable of surviving high G-force impacts. Nevertheless, exploding foil initiators remain susceptible to improvement.